


Vivacious

by HaruSpringtime



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruSpringtime/pseuds/HaruSpringtime
Summary: "In brightest day there will be light, to cleanse the soul and set wrongs right. When darkness falls look to the sky, a new dawn comes let there be light!" -White Lantern CorpsVarious x OCJustice League (c) Gardener Fox, Grant Morrison, Brad Meltzer and Mike Sekowsky.Young Justice (c) Vietti, Brandon and Weisman, Greg.Marvel's Avengers (c) Lee, Stan and Kirby, Jack.





	

Two words; she died. 

It is as simple as that. 

One minute Noa was gasping for air. Her legs wildly kicked and flailed attempting in vain to get her assailant off her body, her hands clawing at the bound tightly around her neck. Seconds passed, her thrashing began to weaken, her vision began to spot and nothing but completely darkness came. 

Then her eyes shot open and she was gasping, oxygen rushing into her lungs once again. Bright light 

And… holy shit—she’s glowing! She stumbled backward, her eyes trained down as she thrust both her hands out. She gaped down at her arms, her outline enveloped in silvery wisps, almost like small flames licking her skin. The young woman began to inspect the rest of her body, noticing that it wasn’t just her arms but her whole figure! It vaguely reminded her of the avatar state, something out of her favorite childhood cartoon. 

She was too busy focusing on her hands that she did not take notice the distance between the soles of her feet and the floor had lengthened. A loud gasp erupted from her throat and she squealed when she finally took notice her body floating into the air. Then suddenly, like a gust of wind, knocked her balance off course and she yelped as her body spun off course. Her eyes widened as her body flew closer towards the wall and she threw up her hands to shield herself, squeezing her eyelids shut

However, no impact came. Her eyes flew open and she gaped, her jaw hanging slack as the top half of her figure disappear right through the wooden wall like a ghost! It was Nearly Headless Nick or some other shit. 

When she stepped fully into the room, did she finally take notice of the brown haired boy sitting at his desk gawping up in her direction. The boy couldn’t have been older than eight years old and it appears as if he was doing homework, judging by the scattering of papers and the thick book in his hand, before he was rudely interrupted by her sudden appearance over his desk. 

She mirrored his expression; eyes wide, body slacked and if she was holding a book, she would have dropped it as well. Except she wasn’t and she had to settle with leaping back, tripping and falling right through the wall. She squealed loudly, almost in unison to the boy’s screech of surprise as he fell back and out of his chair. 

Noa gasped, placing a hand over her pounding heart. She took a few moments to calm her panting and she let out a breathless giggle. There was no reason for her to get so riled up, it was just a little kid. There nothing to be afraid of, she closed her eyes and allowed her floating body to settle onto the floor. Although, she paused to wonder and she allowed her imagination to get the better hold of her. 

The thoughts of snot nosed, demon-possessed children plaque her mind and she shivered at the thought. However, a muffled knock interrupted her musing and a soft tentative “hello?” was followed soon after. 

The raven haired girl took in a deep breath, running a hand through her loose bangs absentmindedly. “Alright you can do this” she muttered under her breath. Exhaling, she allowed her body to fall forward and her head phased right through the wall. Though she only permitted the top half of her body to pass through, just in case she needed to make a bolt for it. Peering through the other side, she noticed the brunet kid again although this time he was standing at a cautious five feet away. 

The two gazed at each other for a few heartbeats. The boy must have gauged her “deer-in-headlights” expression and cautiously he took a slow step forward as if approaching a frightened animal. “Hi ghostie,” the boy murmured making sure to keep constant eye contact with her. “-don’t be afraid.”

Noa puffed out her cheeks to keep herself from laughing. This boy was too cute, with his wide childish brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and unkempt bed head, his actions made him even more adorable. 

“My name is Anthony but everyone calls me Tony,” the boy continued. When he observed that the glowing woman did not react, he began to inch forward. He managed to muster up the courage to come three feet away from her. “What is your name?” he asked nervously, silently hoping the ghost wouldn’t react violently to his question. 

Chuckling, Noa floated forward allowing her whole body to materialize before him. Taking an exaggerated bow she replied, “Hello Mr. Anthony, my name is Noa”.


End file.
